A Night to Remember
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Roxas, Axel and Demyx give little Zexion a night to remember Yaoi, Lemon, Four some


Okay kiddies this IS my first lemon so please, bear with me!

**Summary: **Roxas, Axel and Demyx give little Zexion a night to remember.

**Pairings: **ZekuRokuAkuDemy Zexion X Roxas X Axel X Demyx

**Warnings: **One word - FOURSOME! Slight bondage, shota (oh yes! Zexion and Roxas are underage), and a horny Axel XD!

* * *

**A Night To Remember**

Zexion opened his eyes slowly, he was quite confused "Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts am I tied to a bed" he whimpered and struggled against his restraints. He looked around and thought about screaming for help.

Three figures came into view, the tallest with spiky hair like a hedgehog, the next one with hair styled into a mullet and the smallest with hair like a Chocobo's tail. It didn't take the boy long to figure out who his captors were. "Ax? Dem? Rox? Wh-what's going on? Why am I tied to a bed?" He asked frantically.

One of them pressed their fingers to his lips. "Hush Zexy, we're not gonna hurt ya." Axels voice tried to reassure him but he was still frightened, what had they planned. "What are you going to do to me?" Zexion whimpered.

"We're gonna make you feel really good Zex." Roxas whispered huskily in his ear. Zexion shivered, even more terrified, he didn't want to be raped! "I'll tell the Superior I swear" he struggled against the chains that restricted him from moving.

"We'll be real gentle Zex" Demyx stroked the boys' cheek softly and whispered to him "We know you're still a virgin" His eyes widened "Y-you read my –"He cut off moaning loudly as Roxas began to suck his neck.

Zexion was now aware that he was completely naked; he moaned as Roxas trailed kisses down his neck and then his chest. Axel was idly stroking the boys stiff manhood watching the sexy scene unfold.

Demyx kissed Zexion softly, Zexion moaned in response wanting more. Demyx smirked and murmured in the boys' ear "You like this, don't you Zexy?" Zexion could only moan in response. Demyx kissed him deeply this time, his tongue exploring the younger's mouth.

Roxas smiled seeing that Zexion was distracted. He took the lube from the bedside table and squirted a generous amount onto his manhood. Roxas prepared for the next part of his plan, he slowly entered the boy and started thrusting slowly and gently not wanting to hurt Zexion.

The boy gasped sharply and pulled away from Demyx. "Zex …. Are you okay?" he whispered. "D-demy … it hurts …" he whimpered. "Shh … shh … it'll get better, trust me, just relax" Demyx pressed feather light kisses all over the boys face.

Axel took that as his cue. He kneeled down, gave Zexion's manhood one more stroke and slowly took it in his mouth. Axel heard a gasp for the boy and smiled. He sucked hard, licking Zexion's manhood furiously. "Ah … I-I …" Zexion whimpered, he knew Zexion was close, he deep throated the boy. Zexion came moaning loudly; Axel swallowed every drop that filled his mouth.

Roxas started to slow down after Zexion came. He heard Zexion cry out. "Roxas! M-more! Please!" the boy moaned. Roxas smirked knowing he had found the boys prostate, he thrusted harder wanting to hear more of Zexion's moan and whimpers. He came inside the boy with one final cry. He pulled out and laid in between Zexion and Demyx, panting softly.

Axel smiled and untied the schemer. Zexion could only lay there after feeling so much pleasure. Axel gathered the boy in his arms and kissed him lightly. "Did you have fun Zexy?" he smiled gently. Zexion nodded in response and smiled sleepily.

Demyx pulled Roxas into a hug. "I-I topped…?" the tired boy smiled. "Looks that way Roxy" Demyx smiled and kissed his forehead. Roxas smiled and looked over at Zexion being cradled in Axel's arms. He snuggled into Demyx, yawning.

"A-axel … are we ever gonna do this again" Zexion whispered hoarsely. Axel smiled "Well Zex, it's up to you" he looked over to Demyx and Roxas "I know that we'd like to" Zexion nodded as eagerly as he could. Axel smiled and kissed him softy. Zexion was drifting out of consciousness, Axel noticed the boy was shivering and raised his body temperature. Zexion smiled in his sleep.

Roxas was cuddled into Demyxs chest, fast asleep. Axel looked over and whispered "Hey, Dem. Do you think they'd be up for another round tomorrow" Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, I'd be surprised if Zexion can walk" Axel pouted, trying to be cute. "But what if I get horny?" Demyx smirked and laid down, arms wrapped Roxas protectively. "You have a hand don't you?" Axel jaw-dropped and glared at the blonde. "Evil, very evil Demyx"

But the next morning Axel did have to use his hand, and at lunch and then again after dinner and before he went to sleep, because we all know, Axel is a horny man.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **-nosebleed- comments are much apreciated. No flames or you'll make my chibis cry! And I did say this was my first lemon!

Raluxa


End file.
